The First Touch R&R
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: She didn’t want to tell him about her fears of inexperience. For him; she wanted to be perfect. Narcissa's first time with Lucius. Read and Review. And as always; Enjoy! OnexShot, but a little long. It's worth it though.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a genuis. All of this belongs to her.

A/N: My mind wanders a lot. This time I wrote this about Cissy and Lu. I'm not a big fan of Lucius, but I think Cissy makes him better. Anyway, R&R and Enjoy! Hopefully.

* * *

*The First Touch*

Narcissa Black Malfoy took in a deep breath as she gazed down at her hands; the diamond encrusted band sparkling on her left hand. She was nervous, so nervous that butterflies could not describe the feelings she had. It was her first night as a married woman, which meant tonight she'd become a woman. She would lay with a man for the first time.

Because of this simple fact, she couldn't help but to be nervous. The wedding had been beautiful and she loved Lucuis so, but; she was still a young girl. Her sister, Bellatrix, had given her plenty of advice, but none the young Narcissa was too keen on using. Narcissa and Bellatrix differed greatly and when it came to sex there was no exception.

A gentle tap came at the door and she jumped a bit. She had locked herself in the bathroom of the hotel suite she shared with her new husband, Lucuis Malfoy. She and Lucius had been engaged to be married since she was sixteen years old and now here she was. A few times she had been tempted to give herself to Luscius, but now it was the real deal.

Narcissa took another deep breath, feeling her skin grow hot. "Yes?" She called through the door.

"Are you alright?" Lucius' strong voice answered from the other side. She had been in the bathroom for quite some time now and he had begun to worry.

"I'm fine, Love. I'm just freshening up a little, that's all." Her soft voice whispered back. "I'll be out shortly."

"Alright, Cissy. I'll be waiting for you my Love." His voice answered back.

It was now or never; he was waiting and Narcissa knew this. Her and Lucius had been alone plenty of times before, but never to engage in the tempting dance of lovers.

With one last look in the mirror she undid her hair from its binding French twist and ran her hands through it. They still shook uncontrollably as the light from the room bounced of her platinum blonde waves. Why was she nervous?

Half heartedly she shook her nervousness away and opened the door and stepped out. The cream color carpet was soft against her feet as she found herself on the path of a rose petal trail. She smiled as she saw the flower petals. _So this is what he did while I was in the powder room. _She thought as she walked further down the hall and to their room. When she reached the room, her eyes widened at the sight before her. Truthfully she wanted to cry; it was just so beautiful.

Floating candles that gave off a golden light filled the room and the rose petal trail led straight to the bed. The perfect red of the roses clashed against silk, soft, cream colored sheets and next to the bed Narcissa spotted a bottle of champagne.

"I've been waiting for you." The soft, yet masculine voice of Lucius called from behind her. He was carrying two glasses each filled with bubbly.

"Wow." She beamed, pushing the tears away. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you might say that." He grinned at her approval handing her one of the glasses and leaning in to press his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow and subtle as she inched closer to him. Small hints of fear still lingered in the back of her mind. How would she know what to do? Could she please Lucius as her new duties of wife called upon her?

He stepped away first, feeling her tense. He took her free hand and led her towards the bed. Immediately, he sat, placing his champagne flute on the nightstand. Narcissa remand standing, her hand still interlocked in his.

"You look amazing." Lucius noted as she stood before him. His tone was soft and sweet as he admired her curves.

Narcissa was dressed in a light blue negligee, which matched her eyes and rested snuggly mid thigh; it cut low across her chest showing just enough cleavage and over it she wore a silky white robe. The robe was floor length and hung open. Her waves of blonde curls floated loosely around her face, giving her an angelic appearance. "Thank…thank you." She stammered, uneasily, dropping her hand from his grasp. She was use to stares from men, but none quite as intense as Luscius stared at her with this very moment.

"Cissy, baby doll, don't be afraid." He said as he watched her movements. He could sense her fear and hesitation. It was her first time, although it wasn't his, and Lucius knew this.

Tears pooled in Cissa's eyes as she quickly turned from him. She felt silly acting prudish in front of her husband, but wasn't quite sure how to act. They had been together for years, why was she afraid? She knew he wouldn't hurt her; maybe it was just nerves.

"I'm okay. I'm not afraid." She lied pushing her fears away, wiping her eyes.

Lucius stood. His robe opening as he did so, exposing his bare chest and boxers. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned as he did so. Her eyes widened as she saw what his robe had hide. She had had never seen _this_ much of Lucius before. She stared, like a curious school girl; a small smile twisting at her lips, as her cheeks began to turn bright red. She felt her skin grow hot once more. She sipped her champagne hopping her face would go back to its normal color.

"Why Narcissa, I am positively sure I've never seen you wear this shade of red," He jested; a large grin spreading across his features, "might I trouble you the question of why?" He joked, already knowing the answer. "I'm your husband now, Narcissa. You can be honest with me. You don't want to do this; do you? His tone turned serious.

"Hmmm?" She questioned. She had been in the middle of taking another sip from her glass and hadn't quite heard him.

"You don't want to sleep with me tonight? He reiterated; his statement more obvious.

"No, of course I want to do this. Lu, I'm your wife. If you want to do this, I want to." She spoke as she walked around him and to the bed. She sat down and placed the glass, on the night stand, next to Lucius'. She sat very proper and rigid; her hands in her lap and her eyes staring down at them.

"I want you to be happy. Haven't you realized this yet?" he enquired as he sat down next to her. He brought a hand up to her chin tilting it upward so that her ice blue eyes met his grey ones.

She didn't want to tell him about her fears of inexperience. For him; she wanted to be perfect. "I know Lucius. I just want to be what you want. I'm not afraid of you."Narcissa reiterated.

"Then what is it?" He questioned again, a bit frustrated. He knew she was lying. He could sense it and did not understand why.

"It's just I've…" She paused. "I've never done this before. And Bella…" She started but before she had a chance to finish he stopped her.

Lucius put two of his fingers to his new wife's lips and she looked at him. "Don't listen to anything Bella has to say," he whispered, leaning toward to gently kiss her forehead. Lucius and his new sister in law did not get along.

Cissy closed her eyes. She did want to be with him tonight, but she was afraid. Lucius removed his fingers from her lips, but Cissy still kept her eyes closed. Then she felt Lucius kiss each of her cheeks and then gently brush his lips against hers.

"I don't want to force you into anything," Lucius whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. Cissy opened her eyes to stare to Lucius' warm, kind eyes. She smiled softly.

"You're not forcing me," she whispered back. She could feel his breath on her and it sent chills down her spine. But they were good chills; she wanted to give herself away tonight. After all, she was married now. She just had never thought it would be so nerve wrecking.

Lucius gave a low laugh and then he kissed Cissy's nose. "I feel like I am," he told her. "I would very much like to make love to you tonight, but I will respect your wishes if you don't want to."

Cissy could feel her heart melt. This was incredible, everything she'd ever wanted, and he'd given her it. And now she couldn't even manage to give him the one thing he desired of her. She placed her hand on his bare chest and sighed. She glanced down, studying his muscle. She had fantasized about being with him…. He would make it all right if she were frightened. He always did.

Cissy flicked her eyes up, her lashes brushing into Lucius'. "Will you stop if I ask you to?" she asked in a barely audible tone, embarrassed. Her face flashed a bright red, and then retreated to its pale normalcy.

Lucius nodded against her. "Anything for you, my Doll," he replied. "But please don't just lie there like a log… I'd feel terrible."

Cissy tilted her back and laughed. Lucius dropped his head to her neck and gently kissed it as she laughed. Her skin was like silk. Cissy wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck when she'd brought her head forward again and he stared into her eyes.

"I'll try not to," Cissy said, referring to his earlier comment.

And, forcing herself from her comfort zone, she pressed her lips to her husband's, and parted his lips; her tongue slipped in against his.

Lucius ran his hands along her backside as he continued to hold the kiss with Narcissa. Cissy grabbed hold of his opened robe and pulled him into her, slowly lowering herself onto the bed. She parted her legs, her night garments inched up her legs, allowing Lucius to fit between her. Both of her lower halves still hung off the bed. Cissy could feel Lucius press himself onto her, feeling him harden against her. But, instead of being afraid, she felt oddly comfortable and almost liberated.

Finally, she could kiss Lucius without worrying about someone walking in on them. Finally, she could touch him and he could touch her without her family members breathing down their necks. Finally, she could give herself to Lucius, which is something she'd longed to do. The nervousness began to drift away.

Lucius' mouth trailed away from Cissy's mouth and down to her neck. Slowly, he kissed her neck and she turned her head to the side, her eyes closed. Then she felt his lips along her collarbone and she wrapped her arms around him, letting out a very soft moan. Lucius reached up to slip the strap of her negligee from her shoulder and then he began to kiss her all the way down her arm. Cissy turned her head and opened her eyes, watching him. Lucius took her hand in his and kissed each finger before standing up, gently dropping her arm down.

He took the robe from his body and studied his wife. Through her blue negligee, she could see her perfectly flat abdomen. Cissy stared up at Lucius as he watched her. She slowly moved further onto the bed, until only her feet were hanging off. She propped herself up on her elbows just as Lucius knelt down on the ground. He kissed her pale feet and then slowly made his way up her smooth leg, while his other hand ran up her other leg. When he reached the bottom on her negligee, Lucius slide it up and continued to kiss her all the way up to her lips. Then, he lowered the negligee and slowly climbed atop Narcissa.

She was smirking as Lucius carefully positioned himself over her. "You forgot my left side," she breathed, butterflies forming in her stomach. But she liked them there. They weren't a sign of nerves, but a sign of anticipation.

Lucius smiled and lowered his head to kiss his wife. "I could do it better if you removed your lingerie," he told her. "It really is a tease."

Cissy laughed. "But I like teasing you," she said innocently.

"Very well then," Lucius said. And then he began to his routine on down her left side, starting at her neck and ending on her feet. But then he kissed her back up her left leg, lifting the negligee up and kissing the inside of her thigh, very close to her private area. A loud moan escaped her lips and she parted her legs further when Lucius kissed her other thigh, dangerously close to her area. Her body began to shake as she felt a warm sensation flood over her as he grew closer to her center. Slowly, he passed her center and brought his lips back to hers.

He still sat in between her legs, his hands rested on her thighs. His erection was more evident against his boxers now. Narcissa caught sight of it and her eyes widened. She giggled a little, blushing once more. His eyes floated back to hers, a bit of uncertainty in them. He didn't want her to regret this.

"I love you, Narcissa Malfoy." He smiled, looking down at her.

"I Love you too, Lucius Malfoy." She beamed back, no more fear lingering in her voice. "Make love to me."

Without further questions, Lucius agreed, placing his hands on the hem of her teddy and pulling it over her head. She wore no bra, only underwear. Her chest rose and fell as a little bit of nervousness seeped back into her thoughts. She fended them off as Lucius placed his hands on her hips and pulled at her last offending garment. Her skin tingled as he did so; small shivers went down her legs as they reached her ankles and then off. He grabbed the top of his boxers and pulled them from his body. And slowly he approached Narcissa's waiting form. He could see her stomach rise and fall with each breath she took as he positioned himself over her, but not entering her.

"Narcissa, if, at anytime, you want me to stop I will." He spoke as he began to ease towards her. She shook her head in compliance and brought a delicate hand to the side of his face. She used her eyes to reassure him. She smiled in encouragement and he gently began to press himself into her.

She cried out in pain as the feeinng of him inside her caught her off guard. Lucius pulled back at the sound of her cries. Her eyes caught his as she gave him a small smile, encouraging him to keep going. He did as she encouraged, moving deeper into her.

Narcissa took a deep breath as she felt him inside her. It was pleasure mixed with pain as she bit down on her bottom lip and arched her back. It was bare chest agaisnt bare breast as she grew more comfortable with the movements he was making into her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned as he was drawn in deeper. With each thrust she became more excited and comfortable. She wanted him to go faster as she felt her breathing uneven. Her head begin to spin and she wrapped her arms around him holding tighter as he dug deeper into her. Her nails dug into his back and she began to moan.

Her body began to tremble with a sensation she had never known before. It was exciting her and the pain she once felt, seemed to have all, but disappeared.

Lucius began to rock harder into her as he felt her nails run against his skin and her respond to his movements. He began to lose control; each one of his strokes became more erratic and his breathing shallow.

A soft moan escaped from Cissy's mouth as she felt every nerve in her body on end. She came; her body losing all of its energy in the process. Lucius did the same as he spilled into her; a deep grunt escaping his lips as he fell against her. She held him in between her, finally feeling complete. She couldn't believe the nervousness she had earlier; it was positively silly. This was perfect, Lucius was perfect. Finally she felt like a woman.

Lucius brought his face up to meet hers. He smiled at the happiness clearly present on it. He brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it slowly, catching a blonde strand that hung limply to her side. "Are you okay?"

Instead of responding with words she brought her hand to his cheek and brought his lips down to hers. Gently, without breaking their kiss, he pulled out of her and rolled over on his back, pulling Narcissa on top of him.

"Was that a yes?" He laughed breaking apart their lips.

She blushed; her cheeks turning scarlet, and laid her head down against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He brought a hand to rest on her the small of her back. He could feel her shiver a bit as he reached around them, pulling the sheet over them.

"I love you." She whispered as she took his free hand in hers.

"I love you too Cissy." He smiled back.

Narcissa closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest once more tired. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: If you took the time to read it, drop me a comment so I know what you think! =D**


End file.
